


Blue Rare

by SharpestScalpel



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, carnivores, kink meme prompt, meat is tasty, short fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/pseuds/SharpestScalpel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minifill for a kink meme prompt:</p><p>http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6437.html?thread=10589989#t10589989</p><p>Erik eats a really raw steak and it's very primal and bloody and yet it turns Charles on like nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erik wore his suit with an ease Charles envied - not because Charles had himself struggled with the perfect knot in his tie but because he'd assumed too much, not reached the proper conclusion given all the information he had from Erik's own mind. Charles tended to remember the loudest parts of Erik's mind - the camp, Shaw, and all the long days hunting. But there were other memories there: Erik's prey had indulged in great luxury on a regular basis. And Erik had learned how to stomach it.

It was all a mask, a veneer of culture and sophistication. Erik's tastes were quite refined by any standard, but this was something different. The disinterested curl of his lip, the lazy hand holding a cigarette with disdain for the slumping ash that threatened to fall to the white table cloth, the casual expectation that their waiter would remember his order - it was all too practiced, mannerisms copied with a purpose. Charles supposed Erik had needed that sort of disguise at times.

"You're very quiet." Erik leaned back slightly to let the server place his plate. It was the only outward acknowledgement Erik gave, but Charles could feel his awareness, the way Erik was braced to defend himself should it become necessary.

Charles offered a nod over his own plate. He watched the arc of dry white liquid as his wine glass was refilled; Charles had ordered fish. He waited until they were genuinely alone to voice his thoughts. "Sorry. Just distracted."

It wasn't unusual for Charles to be distracted - the city was full of minds, active and churning. Erik made a noise of understanding, turned his focus to his meal. There had been very real anticipation curling through him since they'd entered the heavy old-fashioned doors; Charles had felt his own hunger rise in response to it.

The surge of appetite was uncommon for Erik. Charles looked at Erik's plate now, instead of his own. Steak, of course. It seemed almost a cliche that a man like Erik would order steak, would order it as rare as possible, much to the approval of their waiter. Erik held his fork in his left hand, the serrated knife in his right. Charles watched as Erik cut into his steak - red liquid pooled under the seared flesh.

Tines down, knife steady, handles hidden by his palms: Erik sliced out a mouthful and lifted the bite to his mouth. His teeth flashed sharp and white in the low light. He did not close his eyes to savor the taste as Charles might have, might yet do when he bothered to tuck into his own dinner. But the grey-green glass of Erik's eyes blurred just slightly, went just a little left of focus, and Charles could feel the primal satisfaction of meat between his teeth, blood on his tongue.

There was no secret to Erik's nature if one only watched him eat: an elegant shark-grey predator swimming through shadowed water.

Charles shifted in his seat when Erik swallowed. Those eyes sharpened again, tight focus on Charles. It was, Charles admitted with his heart fluttering like a caged bird in his throat, rather thrilling to be considered prey.


	2. Vegetarian Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini minifill for a vegetarian commenter

Charles had not expected this. They'd been traveling all day, had pushed two hours later than they usually would have - Erik singularly focused on something at their destination. Once inside the city limits, Erik had proceeded not to their usual type of hotel... but to a restaurant.

Insalata caprese with avocado - Erik had smiled like a wolf, inscrutable when he had ordered it. Now he dragged a single finger through the blackest balsamic Charles had ever seen, drizzled across the plate.

A wolf eating salad: it should have been funny. Charles inhaled sharply when Erik tasted the sharp note of vinegar on the tip of his index finger, his tongue a curling pink contrast to everything around them - the red of the tomatoes, the green of the avocado, the darker green of the basil... even the white of the plates.

Hot peppers stuffed with risotto - the second course arrived before Charles found his own capacity for hunger, his own appetite instead of a reflection of Erik's. Knife and fork, the same precise movements. "I had not anticipated your fondness for vegetarian cuisine." There - enough conversation to prove that Charles was also a man with some table manners. The spiciness of the pepper had Charles reaching for his water glass.

"Surely you've realized, Charles, how little stock I put in what others expect from me." It was not a question. And the look Erik gave him from under his lashes could almost be called coy. "Besides, one must eat ones vegetables if one wishes to remain... healthy."

Charles counted to ten as he inhaled, ten again as he exhaled. Then he served himself a rather more generous portion of roasted sunchokes in soy sauce. He rather did want to be... healthy after all.


End file.
